


Rouge Vigilant

by Wasi_0



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasi_0/pseuds/Wasi_0
Summary: Noman, tired of the vigilants ineptitude becomes rouge and goes on his own path to destroy the daedric artifacts of Skyrim and deal with the growing vampire menace. But soon he finds himself wrapped in a conspiracy that could decide the fate of all life on Tamriel.





	Rouge Vigilant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy!

The day couldn't get any worse Noman thought as he packed his bag. A rumored dragon sighting and getting shunned by the vigilants on the same day. He had to leave right now or else risk angering Keeper to the point where she would publicly kick him out of the vigilants. Noman hoped that Cara would show up to bid him farewell. Noman put the last essential into his pack and made sure his late mothers ring was snug tight on his finger. He snuck out of the barracks and into the dimly lit meade hall quickly through the back door taking one last look behind him before he stepped through the doorway.

It started with a simple comment during dinner. The hall was lit with merry and cheer as an expedition of vigilants including Noman, had just come back after killing a family of vampires in an old fort. For Noman it wasn't that hard; the vampires stood little chance against a highly trained vigilant expedition. They also got paid a handsome amount of gold from the local village who contracted them.

But Noman felt that it had been worth nothing. Every time one vampire fort got cleared out two more popped up. Yes it was good for the vigilants as they now had a lot of jobs and a steady supply of gold. But even with all the shiny new equipment and excellent training Noman felt as if they hadn't even put a dent in Skyrim's vampire problem. The group hadn't even stopped any Daedra or daedric worshippers in months. Noman had looked over the contracts with Keeper herself, being one of the few esteemed members lucky enough to be allowed to know about the inner workings of the vigilants. There was a recent spike in daedric activity, daedra appearing farther from shrines and in packs killing the nay say traveler and disappearing as quickly as they came. There weren't enough incidents for the daedra to be considered a serious threat but Noman felt as if some plot was churning in oblivion.

Keeper having the final decision on contracts had left those daedric reports on the to be determined pile, and they've been there ever since. If they don't deal with the daedra problem now they could be facing a magnitude larger threat than some vampire camps. Noman felt that Keeper had lost sight of what it meant to be vigilant. She was a good leader and fierce warrior but her only focus seemed to be making gold at the moment.

So during dinner Noman made a comment about the daedric issues. It started off with Keeper making a toast to the expedition commenting on their success and how they put another dent in the vampire population. Noman whispered to Cara about how the vampires weren't a challenge and that they didn't seem to be doing any real damage to the vampire population as a whole. Keeper heard this and asked Noman to speak his thoughts to the rest of the hall. Noman, feeling like he was being scolded by a school teacher, rose up and faced Keeper letting her know how he felt about the recent course of the vigilants. This led into a full blown argument between them which was loud enough to make most members not in the dining hall to enter it and view the argument.

At the breaking point of the argument Noman and Keeper almost drew their maces on one another but were quickly pulled back by their respective parties. Keeper was pulled back and led to the main office of the vigilants with a sour expression adorning her face. Noman was escorted by Cara back to his own room. Cara quickly talked Noman out of his angered state until he could collect himself. That's when he made the plan to leave.

With a deep breath he turned around and headed outside into the training yard. Only two people were in the training yard this late at night, Hilda and Tanngaurd the most devout vigilants. Thankfully they were conversing on the far end of the yard but Noman cast a novice invisibility cloak on himself just to be safe. Someone with a keen eye for illusion spells would easily be able to make out the shifting pattern surrounding him. Noman as nimbly as he could walked over to the stout stone wall guarding the Vigilant headquarters and heaved himself onto it. The patrol around the wall passed, just as he made it on top of the wall. After Noman made sure the patrol went around the corner, he quickly dashed up the hill into the nearby woods . Before he entered Noman looked back at the fortress with its large grey bricks and massive shrine to Stendaar. As the cold wind blew on his face he thought I couldn't believe that it was a mere yarl house a year ago. Noman took one last look at the hall before quickly heading into the woods.

Noman ran through the forest avoiding rocks and tree roots; with the help of the strong moonlight from both Secunda and Masser. The only sound that filled the forest was the buzz of insects and far off howling of wolves. The wind blew on his face as he ran through open paths so as to not attract any wildlife.

Noman quickened his pace when he saw a tree with the horn of stendarr carved on it. As Noman neared the meetup spot so did the howling of the wolves. Dam wolves hope they don't get too close. Noman came to the end of the path. An unnaturally tall bush stood in front of Noman with a large breath he passed through it.

Noman came into a wide grassy clearing with the trees circling it. The moon's shone brightly through the open hole of the clearing bathing everything in a beautiful glow. Noman looked up and felt as if he could touch the moons. The sky was full of bright stars that shimmered against a backdrop of black with a purple streak of color dashed through it.

Noman put his gaze down and surveyed the clearing. There wasn't much, a tent with two bedrolls in it and a fireplace cold without weeks of us, and a wooden pole to tether a horse. Noman walked around the clearing noticing that no other thing had set foot inside of it since he and Cara were last here. Those runes must be holding up Noman thought. He went to the edge of the clearing to find the barrier runes slightly faded. Noman kneeled down and directed his magicka to his finger tips. Noman retraced the runes which soon gained their color and were buzzing with energy again.

Noman went back to the cold fire taking out a small piece of meat from his pack and placing it on the fire's skewer. Noman bent down and placed a small red rune on one of the dry logs. With a snap of his fingers the rune exploded into a small puff of sparks quickly igniting the fireplace. Noman sat down and tended the skewer listening to the sounds of the forest. When the meat looked well cooked Noman put it onto a small plate. As he was about to take his first bite of it Noman heard a deep growl behind him.

Quickly dropping the food Noman spun around mace in hand hitting whatever was behind him with. The wolf Noman hit flew backwards with a hard whimper stumbling onto the ground. He was in front of five wolves who were slowly circling him. They kept their distance growling as they looked at their fallen comrade. Noman noticed that the least sacred one was a blond tinted fur wolf who was the closest to him. Must be the pack leader, if I kill him all of them scatter. Noman gripped his mace handle harder and let his magika flow to his feet. Eyeing down the alpha wolf Noman feinted towards him but pulled back at the last second creating the beginnings of a large shock rune under his feet. The pack leader lunged at him with ferocious speed but was too late as electrified blue rune lines quickly reached towards it and in a blink of an eye a shock rune formed beneath it. The rune sent a wave of electricity at the wolf instantly shocking it to a crisp. The electricity also spread to the nearest wolves giving them a dizzying shock.

The rest of the wolf pack, seeing their alpha burned to a crisp, quickly retreated back into the woods at full speed. Noman sighed relaxing his shoulders and put his mace back at his side. Noman bent down and with a frost rune and froze the charred wolf. He rolled it down to the edge of the clearing leaving it under some foliage. Noman headed back towards his dropped food. It doesn't look ruined Noman thought as he inspected the meat. Noman sat down facing the entrance the wolves came from and bit down in the meat.

After he was done Noman made his way towards the runes, his hand gripping his mace. How'd they break through, I just repaired them. Noman bent down towards the runes and noticed a faint trace of dried up blood covering the runes. Vampire magic, how did I not notice it before? Before Noman could examine the runes further he heard high pitched laughing behind him.

A vampire stood some feet behind him laughing to herself. She looked to be a Breton wearing typical dark vampire clothing that looked ragged and worn. It was patched up in some places with green plant fiber and other flora.

"Oh that was an exquisite show! I haven't been entertained like that for a long time." The vampire said clapping her hands together in a voice that could have once been alluring but was now dry and hoarse.

Noman stared at her, moving his feet to be able to move at an instant.

"Oh not going to talk? It's been so long since I've had human prey and you won't even honor the occasion by speaking? Well I guess it's good practice since I do like quiet thralls, and you seem like the perfect candidate to satiate the other desires I've missed out on from being stuck in this damned forest for so long," The Vampire cooed.

The vampire grinned her dull red eyes gaining a tint of color as she pointed behind Noman and screamed. "Get him!"

Noman unfazed by the vampire's scream ran at her full force. The deathound that had jumped at Noman from the thick of the forest was engulfed in a torrent of fire from a large fire rune. Noman had felt the cold of the deathound in the foliage while the vampire was rambling and had prepared a large fire rune beneath his feet. The deathound was instantly burned into nothingness leaving behind a pile of black crystalline ash. The pile turned into misty cold water as the fire rune faded away.

The Vampire's face froze in fear momentarily as it watched its hound instantly get eviscerated. Noman used this moment of shock to leap at the vampire mace swinging down on her head. The vampire out of its shock stepped back faster than what Noman would have thought she was capable of given her sorry state. She stepped back with a red energy forming in her palm. The mace hit air, the tip of it being a few inches from the vampire's face. The energy gathered into a velvet ball with wisps red magika emanating from it in her palm. The vampire released the energy towards Noman but right before the ball launched out of her hand, she noticed a bright light emanating from the tip of the mace.

Before she could process what was happening the orange rune exploded in her face. The explosion was a red and orange barrage of pure concussive force and heat that ended with a thick smoke covering the vampire's. The force knocked her head back taking her entire body down with her. The red energy dispersed from her hand with a quiet hiss.

Noman inspected his mace for any damages, some specks of ash littered the tip which he cleaned with a cloth he took out from one of his pockets. Noman sheathed his Mace and made his way back to the campfire.

Looking around the forest line Noman looked for any moving shadows or eyes in the dark but found none.

When his sweep was done Noman sighed to himself I cant believe I'm about to do this and shouted, "If there's anyone else who wants to reveal themselves and receive an early death you may do so now!"

Noman's shout ran throughout the clearing and into the forest, nothing responded to the shout. Satisfied Noman took one last look around the clearing and sat down in front of the campfire. Noman grabbed a small twig from the ground and placed a small fire rune on it. He threw it into the dwindling fire and with a mini explosion of sparks the fire was roaring again.

I hope she arrives soon

Noman looked towards the hidden entrance he came through warming himself up as he waited for Cara. Noman pulled himself tighter and went closer to the fire as he felt the night wind get a bit more cold. As the minutes went by Noman started to lose hope that Cara wasn't going to arrive. Noman was about to get up and pack up his things when he heard light shuffling behind him.

"Ca-" before Noman could finish the now mangled vampire held a dagger to his chest and with a guttural growl thrust at him.

Time seemed to slow down for Noman as he tried to gather magicka at his fingertips as fast as possible. I won't be able to create it in time. Is this how I die, by some broken vampire?

Before Noman could contemplate further an arrow shot out from his right and impaled the vampire on what was left of its head. Two others impaled its throat and side torso before she fell to the ground with a quirt thud, her face was frozen with a sadistic smile.

Noman bent down and placed a large fire rune from his pent up magicka on the body taking out the three arrows in the process. With a push from his mind the fire rune activated quickly eating up the entire body of the vampire until it was just a smoldering pile of black dust.

Noman turned around and from the secret entrance a woman appeared with a horse in tow being led by her. The woman wore similar clothes to Noman, the standard robes but with a finely crafted ebony arm piece on her right arm and thin balck pieces of fabric draped around her shoulders. She had short braided black hair that went down to her neck that reflected the moonlight brightly, dark brown skin, dark hazel eyes that came off as black in the dark, and a toned yet soft face. The woman was a foot shorter than Noman and carried herself with the confidence of a professional.

In her hands was a steel bow that looked indistinguishable from the standard one but instead of steel making up its ends it was designed ebony curved ore. On one end was a gleaming red ruby embedded in the ore. The arrows in her arrow pouch were regular steel arrows with black feathers attached at their end, they were also tinted with a purple liquid.

"I was getting worried that you wouldn't show up," Noman said, walking towards Cara.

"Why wouldn't have I shown up? I knew you probably would have gotten into some sort of trouble somehow." Cara said taking the leash and giving it to Noman

"You know me and my luck, it feels as if the gods have a personal vendetta against me," Noman said, taking the leash and tying the horse to the post.

"Don't think of yourself as the center of the universe. You got surprised attacked by an almost dead vampire," Cara said, making her way to the campfire with Noman next to her.

"Well to be fair I didn't think a vampire would survive a full blown rune explosion to the face, so maybe the gods really are out there testing me?" Noman said with a sly smirk.

"Keep thinking that," Cara laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder as Noman sat there looking at her with a slight smile on his face.

"So you're really leaving?" Cara said, her voice lowering with a hint of sadness.

"I've made up my mind, and nothing you could say is gonna change that."

Cara rolled her eyes playfully as she moved over next to Noman, "Wow still thinking high and mighty of yourself huh? You and I both know that I wouldn't try to convince you not to leave. I see your reasons to leave and I have my own to stay"

"I wouldn't want you to come, the journey I'm taking will be peril-" before Noman could finish Cara lightly pushed him on his shoulder.

"Ugh stop with the whole hero's journey chosen one thing. You're no mythical hero, you're just Noman. You better stay like Noman as well."

"Thanks." Noman mustered a small grin with a slight blush on his face.

They sat in silence watching the fire swirl and dance for a few minutes. Noman felt the heat from Cara against him. He would miss this feeling, he would miss Cara.

Noman faced Cara and an unspoken understanding occurred between them, an agreement that no matter where their paths go they would reunite.

"Well I don't want to keep you waiting, let's get you saddled up," Cara said standing up.

Cara stood up wiping her eyes as she went over to the horse with Noman close behind her. Before Noman could hitch himself onto the horse Cara gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Noman looked back at Cara rubbing his cheek with his hand. With a small nod he hitched himself onto the horse.

"So are you going to give a farewell present?" Cara asked with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed together.

"Shouldn't I be getting the farewell present?" Noman asked her

Cara pointed at the arrows still in Noman's hand.

"Oh right, sorry ," Noman said with a chuckle, handing the three arrows back towards Cara.

"Try to get back in one piece alright? I don't wanna carry your ass back to the hall."

"I can't promise that, see you Cara."

"Bye Noman."

Noman hurled the reins on his horse and with a stutter the horse ran out of the clearing. The wind slapped Noman's face as the horse gracefully leapt over roots and foliage until they were out of the forest and into the moonlit plains.


End file.
